


Bugsona

by Anonymous



Series: Icognito Starker Fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'my husband is a super villain' Peter types at his browser's search tab. 'what should i do?'"Hon," Tony chuckles as he peers over Peter's shoulder. He shakes his head in amusement. "You're so cute."





	Bugsona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chokememrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokememrstark/gifts).



> This is a very early birthday gift for my friend, thorkified. Ilysm sis!

Peter met Tony in the most cliche location: A coffee shop. He was 25, Tony was 31. 'Ben's' is owned by him and his aunt. They moved to Washington for a fresh start after his uncle's death. It's been in business since Peter was 15 and ten years later, people still rave over about it. Aunt May says it's because of his cupcakes and latte art.

One day, when the flow of their patrons were slow, Tony Stark entered the shop to purchase all the cupcakes. 

"Would that be all, sir?" Peter asks as Tony took a huge bite.

Tony swallowed, blinked at Peter then smiled. "Actually, I want to know who the bake these."

"You're talking at him right now."

A week later, Tony had Peter bent over the employees' room's door, his hands clamping over the younger man's mouth as he pounded his fat ass.

A year later, they were engaged — the celebration was held at 'Ben's'. 

Two years later, they got married in Italy an one of Tony's properties. Tony and Peter baked then decorated the cupcakes for the dessert later at the reception. They ended up messing up the whole kitchen.

"I love you so much, Mr. Stark." Peter murmurs as he kisses Tony on the jaw while they slow dance. "So much."

"And I you, Mr. Stark." Tony grins then leaned down to kiss his younger husband sweetly.

Around them, the crowed erupted into cheers.

Now? Peter was just closing up for the night when his spidey mobile pinged. His husband is on a business trip in Japan so he isn't worried in extending his patrols for a few more hours. 

'How pretentious.' Peter huffs as the villain who calls himself Superior Iron Man blasted the White House. 'Is he fucking serious right now?' 

"Hello, Spider-Man." Superior purred as Peter webbed him on the leg and tried to pull him down. "I knew you'd come." 

"Well someone has to stop you from doing something stupid." Peter retorted, shooting another web at Superior's other leg. "We can't have kids out pass their bed time...They tend to do something stupid."

The fight ended with Peter getting strewn at a wall and him landing a hard punch at Superior. 

When he returned home, he was surprised to see Tony nestling a bruise with a pack of ice.

"Babe!" Peter exclaimed as he rushes to fuss over his husband. "What happened to you? Are you okay?" He cups Tony's face gently and to examine the bruise. 

Tony shakes his head and places his hands over Peter's. "I'm okay, honey. But I'm worried about you. I threw you pretty hard."

"What?" Peter says faintly, wincing as Tony brushes a hand at the small of his back. "I d-don't understand, Tony."

"Peter," Tony says seriously as he pulls Peter to his lap. "I know you're Spider-Man. Don't even try to deny it because I see that ass every night."

"What the fuck?!" Peter exclaimed as he squirms. "You're that idiot?!"

"Hey!" Tony protested as he hugged Peter closer, earning him a "Watch the back, Tony!". "Who are you calling an idiot?"

Honestly, Tony expected for a divorce, not a hard slap at his arms or this:

"Anthony Edward Stark!" Peter barked, hands on his hips as he scolded his smirking husband, blue eyes glinting mischievously. "This is not funny! They branded you a terrorist! What if they take you away from me, huh? What if —"

"Babe, honey, the love of my life." Tony tries to placate his panicking other half. "They won't. Not even President Rogers can touch me. You see honey, United States will be our utopia soon."

"United States will be our utopia soon." Peter repeated blankly and tony nodded. "Are you out of your mind?" He screeched then collapses next to the older man. "This is insane." There was a pause and Tony was afraid for a second that Peter would ask for a divorce. "You're fortunate that I fucking love your pretentious ass. And I can't believe you're using contact lenses to hide your beautiful eyes."

Tony laughed at that then hauled Peter back to his lap. "I love you too, Pete." 

"I told you to watch the back, Anthony!" Tony winces at the impact on his arm. But damn that turns him on.

The next day, Tony woke up to Peter typing furiously at his laptop. 

"'My husband is a super villain.'" Tony reads out loud, voice a hoarse from deep throating Peter last night. "'What should I do?' Hon, you're so cute." He places a kiss on Peter's bare shoulder. 

Peter pouted at that but set his laptop aside to capture Tony's lips into a kiss. "And you're so handsome. Seriously, I can't get enough of you."

"Baby," Tony moaned when Peter gripped his erection. "My dick is still sore from last night."

"Oh?" Peter says in mock disappointment as he continues to pump Tony's throbbing length. "I guess I have to stop then." 

His husband let out a whimper at that. "Pete, baby, please don't."

With a smirk, he went down under the covers to settle between Tony's spread legs and swallowed his cock in one go. 

What a good morning.

5 months later...

"Tony!" Peter yelled as he barged inside the Stark Industries' monthly board meeting. "What the fuck is this?" He slams down a news paper with the headline 'Queen Stark is Spider-Man' so hard the mahogany table cracked. "Why would you leak my bugsona?! It's called secret identity for a reason!"

Tony leaned back to the spinny chair and propped his feet at the table. "I don't know what you're talking about, Pete."

"Stark! I swear to God!" Peter hisses angrily. "As if changing my supersuit to that atrocious pink, black and white monstrosity wasn't enough that you leaked a photo of me changing!"

"You ditched our date because you had to rescue and adopt that dog." Tony says petulantly, still sore because of that labrador that his husband named Sandwich. "And I don't regret revamping your suit. You look cute."

Behind him, Pepper let out a fond sigh at the two of them. "Please keep your marital affairs between the two of you. But anyways, you're what we're discussing. PR wasn't happy but the board is, Peter. The stocks skyrocketed but as for President Rogers —"

"Steve Rogers can go fuck himself." Peter huffed as he swipes Tony's feet off the table then plopped down on his lap. "He's secretly Hydra, you know that? Anyways, forget about President Rogers. Tony!" He whines at his smug husband. "I still can't believe you leaked my bugsona!"

Tony, ever the bastard, had the audacity to laugh at Peter's identity reveal. "That's what you get for ditching date night, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously...spiders are arachnids but bugsona sounds better than arachsona lmao.


End file.
